Regresa a Mi
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Hermione y Draco llevan casados cinco años en la cual se relación es bastante fría. Hermione busca la manera de que Draco vuelva a ser el de antes, de ganarse de nuevo la confianza del hombre que ama y que es el padre de su adorado hijo Scorpius. Continuación de 'Ella, tú y yo' Advertencia: OoC.
1. Chapter 1

hola chicos como están muchas gracias por esperarme con la continuación de ella tú y yo espero que les guste y me lean muy seguido besos.

bueno siguiendo con la temática historia herminio vas a sufrir bastante entonces veremos aún draco frío y distante.

HP no es mío.

Pov. Hermione.

Un nuevo día se adivinaba en el horizonte pero el sol ya no ha iluminaba para mí desde hace ya cinco largos años, cinco años desde que me casé con Draco, 5 años de los cuales ninguno había sido feliz

Si bien mi relación con Draco desde que nos casamos había sido fría cuando perdí a mi bebé todo fue para peor él no me quería sólo hablamos por Scorpius y en las noches me hacía el amor tan apasionado para después voltearse y dejarme fría y con aquel dolor en mi alma.

Mesa era mi nueva realidad mi rutina diaria en estar con Scorpius mi hermoso regalo de Merlín al que amaba con todo mi ser y que había yo me regalaba sonrisas y abrazos con mi dosis de besos.

Scorpius, era un bálsamo para mí dolores y heridas sangreantes de mi alma Scorpius, era mi única razón de vivir.

Por él me repuse de la pérdida de Rose por el me levanto a diario por el existo.

Pero siempre me iba a besar en el alma la pérdida de mi bebé.

Rose.

Había perdido a mi hija porque el conjuro que me había lanzado Ronald establecía que sólo el embarazo que fuera compatible con el conjurante llegaría a buen término.

Perdí a mi Rose, al séptimo mes y con ella también la posibilidad de concebir. Mi útero había quedado muy débil y no me lo había retirado por mi edad.

Merlin!

Todo lo que había vivido en mis escasos 24 años. Negué con la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente me puse de pie y me gire para verlo, a ese hombre al que amaba con toda mi alma; al padre de mi hijo; a mi marido y a mi amante a Draco.

Mi esposo era frío y calculador is celoso. Bastante posesivo también.

Se molestaba por que hablará con otro o sonriera, se enfadaba por la ropa que utilizaba por cómo me arreglaba, porque salía, porque hablaba con cualquier compañero de trabajo y las discusiones terminaban en la cama según el recordándome que yo era suya, que era sólo una posesión algo material bienvenidos a mi nueva realidad.

**bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy como ya saben esta es la segunda parte de ella tú y yo y espero que les guste mucho no voy a poder estar actualizando muy seguido porque tengo que terminar la escuela falta prácticamente un mes exactamente y bueno espero que les haya gustado espero poder actualizar también el otro domingo pero lo que sí es seguro es que por mes tendrá 2 actualizaciones.**


	2. Chapter 2: Soy Tuya

Hola cómo están? Espero que bien.

Lamento la tardanza y es que ya estoy apunto de salir de mis compromisos para poder dedicarme a mis historias.

HP no es mío.

Pov. Hermione.

Entré en el baño y me despojé de mis ropas. Tenía que apurarme ya que tenía una cita en el ginecólogo y quería ir a la oficina para poder regresar antes de que mi bebé llegara del colegio.

Me di una ducha y lavé mis cabellos. Tantas cosas habían cambiado, pero por lo menos tenía una rutina.

Lo que más amaba en el mundo era jugar con Scorpius. Cada día inventaba algún juego con el que lo pudiera alegrar. Ir al colegio era algo difícil para él. No sé que sucedía porque a Draco no le gustaba que yo fuera al colegio de Scorpius.

Pero hoy había tomado la decisión de ir por mi bebé. No lo esperaría iría a ver que le sucedía.

Me preocupaba que él no fuera feliz y como yo no podía darle un hermanito hacía lo posible porque se sintiera feliz y amado. Era algo en lo que Draco y yo estábamos de acuerdo.

Salí de la ducha y fui a buscar algo que ponerme. Elegí un vestido color gris ratón de tirantes gruesas y que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo hasta la rodilla. Dejé mi cabello suelto y los adorné con unos broches de plata y esmeraldas.

Me maquillé muy poco y cuando regresé a la habitación, Draco estaba despierto y me miraba enfadado.

-. Hola...- mi voz fue como un susurro apenado. Lo había olvidado otra vez.

-. Sabes que no me gusta despertar y que no estés- dijo con esa voz suya tan sedosa y siseante. Me encantaba. Me miró de arriba abajo y vi una parte de su anatomía despertar, instantáneamente, me mojé. Lo deseaba-. Cambiate- se puso de pie y se me acercó sigilosamente-. Sabes lo que provocas verdad- me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a él. Gemí.

-. Draco...- entonces recordé mi cita médica. No quería llegar tarde. Además quería poder despedirme de Scorpius antes de que se fuera-. Debo irme...- su mirada se ensombreció y me arrinconó contra la pared.

-. No... sabes?- lo miré interrogante-. No vas a volver a trabajar- lo alejé de golpe y negué.

-. Claro que si! - vi la ira refulgir en su mirada-. No puedes prohibirme nada- me tomó del brazo y me dejó en la cama-. Déjame- sonrió con cinismo y se colocó sobre mi.

-. Este vestido es muy corto- dijo metiendo la mano bajo la tela y tocando mis piernas-. Eres mía- besó mi cuello y solo escuché como la tela se desgarraba. Al mismo tiempo que mis ganas se iban a paseo-. No vas a salir y tampoco vas a volver a trabajar. Estoy harto de como te miran los demás. Tu eres mi esposa que no se te olvide- me besó los labios y arrancó mis bragas -. Me encanta que estés así de dispuesta para mi- empezó a tocar mi clítoris y gemí sin poder contenerme.

-. Ahhh Draco- estaba extasiada, mis piernas estaban abiertas mientras el me tocaba y podía ver su pene dispuesto ya que se había despojado de sus ropas. Otra cosa que me gustaba de Draco era su forma de volverme loca de deseo. La parte que más me gustaba de su cuerpo era su hombro. Me encantaban sus pecas.

Mi mano fue hasta su polla y la tomé lo que pude. Era grande y su punta era tan rosada que me encantaba. Disfrutaba mucho haciéndoles felaciones. Pero ahora lo necesitaba adentro. Dándome placer.

-. Cógeme- el sonrió y asintió.

-. Me quieres aquí- se soltó de mi agarré y entró en mi un poco. Y asentí -. O aquí?- se salió y se las arregló para llegar a mi boca y deslizarla entre mis labios. Sabía bien-. También quiero probarte- cerré los ojos mientras lo trabajaba con mi boca y lo sentí girar aún teniéndolo en mi boca. Su lengua recorrió mi vajina y casi grito ya que no podía solo lo chupé más fuerte.

Sentía sus lamidas y yo correspondía con mi boca.

Yo estaba por acabar cuando él se detuvo y se retiró. -. Draco...- llamé pero él se giró y me acomodó en cuatro patas y me empaló- grite y sollocé cuando él impidió que me corriera-. Por favor- rogué.

-. Eres mía! - me penetró otra vez y grité me estaba dando tanto placer! Amaba su pene dentro de mi.

-. Ahhh!- empezó a entrar con mas fuerza.

-. Dilo!- exigió entre arremetidas y paró en el momento-. Estoy esperando Hermione! - me azotó el trasero y me extrañò que lo hiciera.

-. Soy tuya pero por favor! - y me llevó a la cima. Luego lo sentí llenarme por completo con su semen.

-. Que bueno que lo entiendas- salió de mi de golpe dejándome dolorida -. Cambiate de ropa. Asi ya no puedes salir. Y ya no vas a volver a ese trabajo- declaró y me sentí furiosa y ultrajada.

Ja!

-. Lo siento pero no dejaré mi trabajo!- me puse de pie y corrí al otro baño y me encerré.

Estaba harta de sus imposiciones. Yo no me iba a dejar doblegar. Ya había aguantado suficiente.

Me despojé de los harapos que tenía por ropa y me metí en la ducha sin mojar mi cabello.

Cuando salí me fui al vestidor y tomé mi conjunto preferido que era de unos shorts a mitad de muslo de color rojo vino y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Me puse los tacones y salí rápidamente de la habitación para ir a ver a Scorpius.

Llegué a su habitación y mi angelito estaba llorando mientras negaba con la cabeza. No quería ir al jardín de infantes.

-. Mi amor- él me miró y corrió hasta mi y me abrazó por las piernas-. Venga acá-lo tomé en brazos y su cara se enterró en el hueco de mi cuello-. Cariño tienes que ir- negó.

-. No!- y por su tono de voz supe que algo le pasaba.

-. Qué te hicieron?- hice que me mirara a los ojos y se me partió el corazón. Sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos y su naricita también. Sentí que mis ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

-. El maestro Peter me dice cosas feas y no me deja jugar en el recreo. Y DolSev no deja de cogerse mis cosas y me dice que no tengo mami y que si me quisieras me fueses a buscar al jardín y yo le digo que tu si me quieres y entonces el maestro Peter también se burla y...- ese niño hijo de su padre. Igual de cabrón que a Severus. DolSev! Nombre más estúpido. Combinación de Dolores y Severus.

Puaj.

Pero ese Peter me iba a escuchar. Nadie se burlaba de mi bebé.

-. Mi amor!-acaricié su cabecita y sonreí malevolamente-. Te voy a enseñar algo- lo puse en el suelo y le mostré el hechizo que creó Draco cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Era magia sencilla y sin varita. Es más era un juego mental.

Consistía en que yo sentiría su agitación y el pensaría en mi. Yo vería lo que él quería que yo viera o simplemente me llamaría.

A diferencia de Scorpius que lo hacía porque era un niño, Draco lo hacía cada vez que le entraba la calentura en Hogwarts. Aveces era el masturbándose lo que veía o simplemente su reflejo en el espejo para obligarme a ir hasta él.

-. Así estaremos juntos y yo sabré que pasa y se lo podré decir a la directora. Mi amor- el asintió más tranquilo -. Me regalas un beso y un abrazo? - pregunté con esa carita de perrito a medio morir y el sonrió tan lindo como siempre y me abrazó y besó. Lo amaba.

-. Te quiero- besé sus rizos rebeldes.

-. Yo a ti te amo más que a mi vida- lo abracé con fuerza-. Ve a despedirte de papi- besé su cabeza-. Te amo- el salió corriendo y yo me despedí de Narcissa.

Fui directamente al hospital y la enfermera me regañó por la hora.

-. El doctor la espera. Me imagino que está anuente al cambio cierto?- asentí.

Fui al consultorio y cuando abrí la puerta me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver a...

-. Viktor!- el se puso de pie y me abrazó-. Qué sorpresa! -nos separamos y tomé asiento.

-. Estas hermosa!-me ruboricé-. No se sabe nada de ti en el mundo mágico- otra cosa que había cambiado.

-. Han pasado muchas cosas. Muchos chismes y demás material publicado acerca de mi con la única intención de dañarme. Y no quiero más revuelo. No quiero que Scorpius salga dañado- el asintió y me fijé que en su mano derecha en uno de sus dedos tenía una alianza-. Te casaste? - el la miró y sonrió con nostalgia.

-. Si, pero Megane murió hace dos años. Aun no me acostumbro- estiré mi mano y apreté la suya-. Pero tengo a Viktoria mi hija de cuatro años- seguimos hablando y me sorprendió la casualidad de que su hija estaba en el mismo Jardín que Scorpius.

En ese momento lo sentí y pude ver el momento exacto en el que ese maestro hijo de la gran puta y el hijo del estúpido de Severus y Dolores Umbrige, le hacían a mi hijo.

-. Viktor tengo que irme mi hijo...- ya para esas alturas me había examinado y todo-. Voy a maldecir a ese maestro- él se puso de pie.

-. Eres la última paciente. Voy contigo- asentí y salimos del consultorio.

**Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Astoria Greengrass observaba toda la escena para irsela a contar a un muy celoso rubio de ojos grises.**

_bueno muchas gracias por leerme espero les guste el capítulo y bueno sera para la próxima que puedo actualizar preferí no actualizar hace tiempo porque no quería perderme nuevo pues ahora si puedo actualizar más seguido así que espero sus comentario para saberfiled gusto el capítulo espero perdone mis errores corto gráficos del capitulo anterior y de este. Es que estaba probando el texto a voz._


	3. Chapter 3: Tres años

Hola cómo están? Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero perdonen mi tardanza para los que me siguen y no, estaba terminando mi fic de Naruto. Ahora ya solo tengo tres fics a mi cargo.

Bueno los quiero y espero les guste el capítulo.

Harry Potter, es propiedad de su autor.

****************************Regresa a Mi******************************

Pov. Hermione.

Estaba muy enfadada, quería cruciar a alguien hasta que me rogara clemencia. Ese tal Peter, me las pagaría.

Llegué al Mundo Mágico, y sonreí con nostalgia, al recordar mis años anteriores aquí. Todo parecía igual.

Pero ya no lo era para mi, me olvidé de la nostalgia y más recuerdos y me centré en ir rápido al encuentro de Scorpius.

Ahora mismo ese desgraciado le decía de groserías y lo empujaba dentro de un armario...

\- Tranquila Mionie, ya estamos por llegar- dijo Viktor.

Estaba azorada, apurada y angustiada. Mi bebé, estaba siendo maltratado por un imbécil.

No me importaba las miradas, ni la atención que atraía sobre mi y por lo que seguramente harían noticias. Mi vestimenta no era la adecuada, pero en ese mismo instante no me importaba.

Llegamos a las chimeneas del Ministerio, y tomé rumbo para ir a buscar a mi Scorpius.

Al llegar a los terrenos del Jardín de Infantes, caminé lo más rápido posible, con los tacones que traía.

Entramos y una joven bruja, que se encargaba de la recepción, me miró de arriba a abajo, luego sonrió a Viktor con adoración y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

\- Disculpe, vengo por Scorpius Malfoy- ella me miró fijamente y me reconoció.

\- Srta. Granger, es un honor verla. Mi nombre es Lisa Hunts y estoy muy agradecida porque usted salvó a mi padre- le sonreí.

-No hay nada que agradecer- ella sonrió-. Por favor ¿podrías ir por mi hijo?- asintió.

-En un momento, si gusta puede leer algún periódico o revista de su interés- ella se fue rápidamente y yo empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, la tristeza de mi hijo me embargaba. No pude evitar llorar, necesitaba abrazarlo.

Parecía un León enjaulado y Viktor, estaba preocupado. En una de mis idas y venidas por la recepción, vi un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja.

La foto de portada, me dejó helada.

_**Corazón de Bruja**_

_**Edición: 2313**_

_La Nueva Pareja de Draco Malfoy_

_A punto de cumplirse los tres años, luego de la anulación de la Ley de Matrimonios, nuestro hermoso rubio, por fin tiene nueva pareja y no es nada más ni nada menos que la bellísima Astoria Greengrass, un linda y educada sangre pura._

_Como bien se sabe, Draco Malfoy, lleva tres años divorciado de Hermione Granger, la madre del hermoso Scorpius. _

_De la heroína de guerra, no se sabe mucho, solo se sabe que vive aún en la residencia que poseen los Malfoy en el mundo muggle. Y también que no le interesa nada del mundo mágico, tanto así que ni las invitaciones a los banquetes y bailes acepta. Esperemos que para el gran Banquete en Honor a los Héroes de Guerra que será ésta noche en el Ministerio de Magia. _

_Pero por lo menos nuestro guapísimo rubio, tiene por fin una mujer que vale la pena a su lado._

_**Lavender Brown. **_

Sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba, me giré y vi a Viktor y él me abrazó. Me sentía ultrajada, usada, pero sobre todo me sentía dolida.

Draco me había mentido todo este tiempo y me dejé tratar así de mal cuando ni siquiera estaba casada.

Tres años divorciada.

¡Por Merlín!

Y tras eso ya tenía pareja.

Esto lo tenía que comprobar ésta noche. Pero pasara lo que pasara, todo había acabado.

Viktor, me hizo sentarme y me abrazó.

Por un momento, me olvidé de la noticia, al ver lo que mi hijo padecía.

Me paré como un resorte y corrí por los pasillos de el Jardín. Cuando llegué, efectivamente, allí estaba mi hijo y ese maestro hijo de puta le hablaba de tal manera, que hasta Lisa, estaba horrorizada.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos hace? - halé a ese hombre y me le quedé mirando con ganas de matarlo-.¡Estoy esperando!- gruñí.

\- Srta. Granger- sonrió radiante.

¡Qué asco!

\- ¡Lisa!-ella se acercó.

\- Dígame.

\- ¿Está la directora?- ella asintió.

En menos de cinco minutos, estábamos la directora, el maldito ese que según él, era profesor y yo en la dirección.

-Después de lo que le acabo de mostrar espero tomen alguna medida y también con el hijo de Snape.- la directora asintió.

\- No se preocupe, lamento mucho lo que sucedió y le aseguro que no se quedará así- el maestrito, estaba pálido. Pero sentía tanta frustración.

\- Eso espero, o si no olvídese que tiene Jardín- me giré me iba, cuando un ataque de rabia me poseyó y me regresé.

A ese maestro, le crucé la cara de un sólo golpe que me hizo sentir mejor.-Me voy a encargar, de que no consigas un trabajo más en Londres. Menuda porquería.

*************Horas Después************

Estaba con Scorpius, acostados, en el jardín de la casa. Había conjurado una cama y luego de un baño en la piscina, comer mucho helado y jugar un rato, él dormía su siesta.

Ya había tomado la decisión, de mudarme. Todo estaba listo. Lo haría esta misma noche. Y vendría a ver a Scorpius a diario.

Ya no podía seguir con Draco, por cinco años, me había dejado pisotear y me había perdido a mi misma por el simple hecho de lograr que me perdonara.

Pero a él no le importaba. Me lastimó sin importarle lo que yo sintiera. Pero ya se había acabado.

Tenía mi apartamento en el mundo mágico.

Miré a ese hermoso niño que yacía a mi lado y besé su naricita. En ese instante, llegó Narcissa corriendo.

\- Draco te espera, está enfadado.

Asentí y con cuidado me puse de pie. Caminé hasta nuestra habitación y allí estaba él. Enfadado, pero a mi no me importó.

\- ¿ Qué quieres? - en dos zancadas, me tomó del brazo y me pegó a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué mierda hacías con Viktor Krum?- me solté y lo empujé.

\- Es mi ginecólogo- se puso más furioso si era posible y me tomó por la mandíbula.

-Ginecólogo- repitió y se abalanzó a mis labios con un beso brusco en el cual me lastimó. Cuando logré apartarlo, me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando-No lo vas a volver a ver- no pude evitar mirarlo con rencor.

\- Si lo haré y no me lo impedirás- frunció el ceño y me iba a tomar del brazo, cuando me solté me voy, Scorpius no tardará en despertar.

Lo miré bien y me percaté de una mancha de labial, en su camisa y no era por mi. Negué con la cabeza y me marché.

*****************En el Banquete***************

Me había arreglado para la ocasión y me sentía muy bien. Mi vestido era rojo vino, que se aferraba a cada curva de mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Era largo y sin mangas, con una abertura desde la mitad de mi muslo. Me sentía imponente y fuerte.

Sexy.

Cuando entré en el salón del Ministerio en donde se realizaría la celebración, todos se voltearon a verme. Estaban asombrados.

Entre ellos estaba Draco, y con él, estaba su nueva pareja.

Astoria Greengrass.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y él empalideció.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras y me encaminé hasta ambos.

Con mi sonrisa más falsa me acerqué a su oído y susurré:

-Se acabó.

Gracias por leerme. Felicidades Samaria Reed por tu graduación.

Bueno yo me gradúo mañana y me gustaría que me dejaran comentarios. Por fin se acabó la escuela! Yupi!

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4: Te Amo

Hola cómo están? Espero que bien. Les traigo un capitulo por Navidad.

Espero les guste.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* Regresa a Mi*

Pov. Hermione.

Me alejé de Draco, estaba sorprendido y no era para menos, lo había pillado con las manos en la masa.

\- Dile a mi bebé que lo veo mañana- su gesto se endureció. Me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la pista de baile.

\- ¿ Mañana?- preguntó y yo asentí, me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo-. Tu te vas a regresar conmigo esta noche a nuestra casa, eres **mi **mujer y no vas a dejarme. Tenemos un hijo- sonreí enfadada.

\- No soy **tu **mujer. Estamos divorciados desde hace tres años y no me lo dijiste, porque de seguro piensas que te dejaría, pero ¿sabes? Te hubiese pedido que nos casaramos nuevamente, y lo hubiese hecho encantada. - me miraba sin comprender.

\- Tu lo que quieres es dejarme, por eso no te lo dije. Seguro y te ibas con Severus- sonreí y negué con la cabeza, mientras él me daba una vuelta.

\- No quiero dejarte o no quería. Con respecto a Severus, jamás me iría con él. Me ha hecho la vida imposible y lo que tuve con él, solo fue un trago amargo.

\- Tu no me amas, nunca lo has hecho. No me mientas- me dio otra vuelta y me volvió a abrazar.

\- Como te decía. Nos veremos mañana y que te diviertas con Astoria- me alejé de su agarre y me fui, dejándolo en medio de la pista.

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Estaba por llegar al sanitario, cuando vi al ex maestro de Scorpius.

Me veía con gula y me dio tanto asco... Quería alejarme de él. No quería ni verlo.

\- Srta. Granger- se estaba acercando tanto a mí, que me mareo su aliento. Odiaba el tabaco y licor.

\- Aléjese- tomé mi varita, que tenía escondida en el ligero.

\- Estás deliciosa- lo apunté, pero antes de poder hacer algo, él me tenía acorralada contra la pared y utilizaba su fuerza para doblegarme.

\- Déjame- traté de soltarme y lo logré y le solté una maldición, que él esquivó sin problemas al igual que las que siguieron.- ¿Quién eres?- estaba asustada, pero no se lo demostraría.

\- Te has olvidado de mi muy rápido, cariño- era...

\- ¿Severus? - no podía ser. Quería ahorcarlo. Había maltratado a mi hijo y ahora comprendo su emoción al verme.

Maldito murciélago.

Se había infiltrado en el colegio y todo por su maldita obsesión.

\- Eres patético- me tomó por el cabello, pero lo empujé y lo apunté con la varita en la yugular-. Te vuelves a acercar a ni o a mi hijo y te juro que tendré tus pelotas en una bandeja de plata.

\- Tu vas a volver a ser mía- negué.

\- Nunca lo fui.

Me alejé y desaparecí. Me fui a ese lugar en donde había concebido a Scorpius. El lugar en donde nos encontrábamos siempre Draco y yo. De seguro él no lo recordará y para mi era perfecto.

Necesitaba estar sola.

Pero todo era mi culpa, por dejarme pisotear y por permitir que todo se saliera de mis manos.

Pero iba a empezar de nuevo.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé allí, pero no me importaba. Había conjurado una cama y me desnudé.

Me arropé con las sábanas y justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos, sentí su tacto y su olor. Estaba desnudo y lo sabía porque sentí su erección contra mi trasero.

Cerré los ojos y solté a llorar. Lo amaba tanto.

-Lo siento -besó mi hombro descubierto y acarició mis caderas. Sus caricias y besos en los hombros y espalda, me excitaban. Se pegó más a mi y lo sentí hundirse dentro de mi húmedo canal.

\- ¡Draco!- gemí y él se acomodó de tal forma, que su mano derecha estaba en mi vagina y la otra, en mis pechos- me sentía a punto de explotar.

Lo deseaba tanto...

Él me cambió de posición y se colocó sobre mi.

Me sentí sobrecogida, al ver la cantidad de emociones plasmadas en sus orbes grises. Sus ojos estaban acuosos

\- Te amo- confesé por primera vez en cinco años de matrimonio y de sus ojos se escapó una lágrima.

\- Lo siento tanto... por favor no me dejes.

**Bueno hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado. **

**Feliz Navidad y les publicaré antes de año nuevo si son buenos niños (as)**

**Danielle Franks. **


	5. Chapter 5: No es lo mismo

Hola. Lamento la tardanza y espero les guste el capitulo de hoy.

Gracias por los comentarios. Cabe destacar, que esta historia es algo corta.

Con ustedes...

Harry Potter, no es mío.

**Pov. Hermione.**

Estábamos ambos acostados en esa cama luego de haber hecho el amor. Algo dentro de mi, me decía que solo me liaría más después de esto.

Gracias a Merlín que tomaba la píldora.

—Es hora de irme — dije cubriéndome con la sábana, para poder vestirme.

— Quédate— pidió y yo me senté. Se acercó más a mi y me abrazó—. Dejemos el pasado atrás y empecemos de nuevo.

—Draco... No puedo— me puse de pie, sin importar la sábana. Si seguía ahí, Draco me enredaría y lo perdonaría. Pero no podía seguir con él.

Me vestí y justo cuando iba a desaparecer, sentí la mano de Draco en mi cintura.

Al parecer el también se había vestido.

— Que no se te olvide que eres mía. Mi mujer— me besó el cuello. Volvía a ser el mismo posesivo de siempre—. Tu vas a volver conmigo.

—Es mejor que nos separemos y conozcamos a otras personas. Nos hemos lastimado mucho. No...— me giró bruscamente y me tomó de la nuca. En sus ojos habían tantas emociones plasmadas...

Furia.

Ira.

Pero sobre todo... Miedo.

—Yo soy el único que va a ocupar tu vida y también Scorpius. Somos una familia y no nos vas a dejar. Me voy a encargar de que solo estés conmigo. Y conocer a otras personas... Olvidaré eso y tu también — me soltó y se giró tomando su chaqueta— Te daré tu tiempo y espacio, pero no tanto.

Sin más, desaparecí y me encontré en mi apartamento.

Me desvesti y fui al baño. Me di una ducha rápida, luego me puse una pijama y me metí en la cama.

Puedo decir que no dormí mucho, extrañaba a mi Dragón y a mi Escorpión. Tenían nombre de unas criaturitas...

A las cinco y media, me levanté de golpe. Mi bebé. No había hablado con él sobre el cambio.

Me arreglé rápido. Mi padre me había dicho que hoy llegaba un nuevo ejecutivo.

Me aparecí en los terrenos de la casa y entré. Eran las seis apenas.

Yo entraba al trabajo a las ocho y media.

Apenas había entrado y el llanto de Scorpius, llenaba la casa.

Fui directo a su habitación y cuando entré, allí estaban sus abuelos y Draco.

—Mami— corrió hasta mi y lo abracé —. No te vayas por favor —Me rompió el corazón.

— ¡Ves lo que le haces al niño Hermione!— reprendió Lucius.

—¡Lucius Malfoy!— riñó Narcissa—. Ella está en su derecho. Yo también lo haría. Draco tiene lo que se merece — Draco la miró enfadado.

— Gracias madre— la ironía estaba plasmada en su voz.

— De nada— respondió de igual modo.

— Vamos amor debes ir al colegio — separé su cabecita de mi hombro—. Amor yo siempre estaré aquí.

—. Pero no es igual— esos ojos me mataban—. No quiero ir.

— Debes ir— Draco estaba molesto.

—Vamos a hacer algo — acaricié sus rulos—. Usted me va a acompañar al trabajo y así vemos al abuelo— asintió hipando y tanto Lucius como Draco, bufaron.

— Si mami— lo puse en el suelo y fuimos al vestidor a buscar su ropa.

—No debería faltar— dijo molesto Lucius.

Me enfadé yo.

—Ya te alcanzo cariño — dije y él fue al vestidor—. Ahora mismo está vulnerable y que vaya a la escuela sería que el tarado del hijo de Severus, se aprovechara de eso. Y no me mires así Lucius.

Le regañé yo.

— Estoy de acuerdo— dijo Narcissa.

— Ayer Draco,— dije encarnándolo —. El imbécil de Severus, encerró a nuestro hijo en el armario del colegio. Y lo que pasó es que Severus, se hizo pasar por su profesor. Así unido al estúpido de su hijo le jodían la vida a Scorpius.

Pasé de él y fui con Scorpius.

********Dos horas después...**

Habíamos llegado a la empresa hacia media hora y Scorpius, estaba dibujando y pintando.

—¡Hija!— llamó mi padre. Me giré y cuando vio a Scorpius, abrió los brazos—. Mi nieto favorito— Mi bebé corrió a él y se abrazaron.

— Soy tu único nieto abuelo— sonrió.

—Y tengo suficiente — mientras ellos conversaban, mi mirada quedó enganchada con la de un hombre de ojos hermosos. Su físico era muy atractivo. Bajé la mirada ruborizada. No podía hacer esto.

— Hija... Este muchacho es Brunn Harris, el nuevo gerente de Marketing.

— Mucho gusto— tendió su mano y yo la acepté.

—Hermione Granger, Vicepresidente — la acepté.

— Te presento a Scorpius Malfoy, mi nieto y futuro dueño de todo esto— miró a Scorpius y se puso a su altura.

—Un placer — tendió su mano.

—Mucho gusto — respondió mirándolo raro—. Mami, cuando vamos con papi— sonreí. Este niño era igual de celoso que su padre.

Hijo de tigre, nace rayado...

O más bien, hijo de Dragón, tira fuego...

Bueno no tanto...

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Nenas estoy en Wattpad, para las que me quieran leer.**

_La historia se llama _**Demasiado Inocente **_ trata de una chica con una seria de problemas que le toca vivir algo malo pero a raíz de eso, logrará cambiar la vida del hombre más controlador y sexy. Espero les de una oportunidad._

_Danielle-Franks _**ese es mi usuario.**

**Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Marcando Territorio

Hola espero estén bien. Lamento la tardanza.

Harry Potter, no es mío.

**Pov. **Narrador.

_Una castaña, caminaba despacio a altas horas de la noche. Quería llegar rápido con su amado Severus._

_Ambos mantenían una relación clandestina que ocultaban las paredes del colegio. _

_Esa misma noche, habría una gran fiesta en la torre de los premios anuales. Ella debería de estar allí, pero se excusó, argumentando que tenía cansancio._

_Una vez llegó al despacho, abrió la puerta lentamente. Ese día había pensado en perder su virginidad con el hombre que amaba y que también la amaba a ella._

_Caminó lentamente y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, escuchó:_

—_A Hermione... Ella me gusta, pero no es lo mismo. Me calma un poco tenerla a ella, pero no le llega ni a los talones a Jane._

— _Entonces...¿Por qué sigues con la niña? Vas a lastimarla— era la voz del director Albus._

— _No lo sé, quizás es porque es a lo único que puedo aspirar. Ahora que Jane, volvió con su marido, Hermione es lo que hay a mi alcance. No la amo, ni la deseo como a su madre, pero no está mal. Apenas es una chiquilla. _

—_Era lo único que podías aspirar — corrigió Albus. Sabía que lo escuchaban._

—_¡Mierda!— gruñó el maestro de Pociones. _

_;;;;;;_

_Cierto blondo, caminaba por los pasillos siguiendo a su castaña. _

_Si. _

_Su castaña._

_Hermione Granger, era suya aunque ella no lo supiera. Se pertenecían. _

_Justo cuando vería en donde se había metido su mujer, el maldito conserje y su jodido gato le hicieron retroceder y escoger otro camino. _

_Luego de haberlos esquivado, caminando por los pasillos, escuchó sollozos. _

_Se acercó con cautela y la vio. Su Hermione..._

_Estaba llorando afuera de la sala de los Menesteres. _

_Malfoy, con su altivez de siempre, se acercó a la muchacha y sonrió triunfante._

_Él, podía no saber muchas cosas, pero lo que sí sabía era que Ella, era suya; la amaba como un loco, ella llevaría en su vientre los vástagos que a él le dieran las ganas de engendrar y esos serían como diez y que ella sería su esposa sin importar quién fuese._

_Se agachó y la miró. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó. Ella al principio se negó, pero el rubio, no estaba dispuesto a ser rechazado._

_La besó con hambre y deseo, se moría de ganas por hacerla suya. Sin importarle nada mas, la tomó en brazos y entraron a la Sala._

_La ropa abandonó sus cuerpos, sus gemidos llenaron el espacio y un grito de éxtasis, marcaba el inicio de una relación dañina, pero que al final quizás les daría felicidad._

_Hermione, despertó a la mañana siguiente y na sabía dónde estaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio, fueron unos penetrantes ojos mercurio que la miraban con triunfo. _

_Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lloró con frustración. _

_Se iba a levantar, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, sintió como entró en ella._

—_Ahora eres mía, me perteneces. Al ser yo el primero, tengo derechos. Espero no verte con otro que no sea yo y te me vas alejando del Weasel. Ahora eres mía, nena— la besó y la hizo suya—. Es más, si dices o no haces lo que te digo, todo el colegio se enterará que te revolcaste conmigo._

**Pov. Scorpius.**

Ese tal Brunn, no me caía bien. No me gustaba como miraba a mi Mami. Mi Mami era solo de papi y papi, era el único que podía mirarla de esa forma.

Hablaría con mi papá y le diría lo de ese hombre.

Mientras estaba pintando unos hurones, que le regalaría a papá, pensaba en como alejar a ese hombre de mi mamá.

En ese momento, se me ocurrió una idea.

El mismo hechizo, que me había enseñado mi mamá, pero ahora lo usaría con papá.

Sonreí.

Mami, volvería a casa.

**Pov. Hermione.**

La mañana, me la pasé con Scorpius y Brunn, este último me caía muy bien y era bastante jovial.

En cambio Scorpius, estaba más antipático que el mismísimo Lucius.

Aunque a ese nadie le ganaba.

Después de un rato, Scorpius vino hasta mi y se acomodó en mi regazo.

Entendí.

Era la hora de la siesta.

Me abrazó y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho y poco a poco, se quedó dormido.

— Es un niño muy tranquilo— dijo Brunn.

— Si, es también muy tierno. Por lo general, no es así de antipático. Eso lo sacó a su abuelo paterno— me excusé.

— No te preocupes...— me miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunté.

— No me recuerdas ¿cierto?— fruncí el ceño y lo miré fijamente. Luego de unos minutos, las imágenes acudieron a mi mente.

Él, fue el único que me trató bien en la primaria. Por más que fuese abucheado por otros niños, siempre estuvo allí.

— Oh Brurry— lo llamé por como yo lo hacía.

—Mionie— sonreímos—. Te invito a almorzar.

Justo cuando iba a contestar, entró como Pedro por su casa, ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy.

—Hola mi amor, vine por los dos para llevarlos a almorzar— se acercó a mi y por más que me negué con la mirada, me besó.

Y fue de esos besos que son húmedos, y sonoros.

El muy pícaro, estaba marcando territorio.

_;;;;_

_Lamento la tardanza. De verdad. Pero es que tampoco tenía inspiración._

_Esa me la robó el plagio que sufrí en Wattpad, con mi historia, Mi Ex. _

_Espero que Dramioneraforever , haya disfrutado de sus trece comentarios. Ya solucione el asunto y la página, le eliminó la historia. Por favor, si ustedes saben si me plagiaron algo, por favor diganme y yo lo arreglare._

_Gracias por el apoyo y por favor dejen comentarios. Bueno si quieren._

_Besos_


	7. Chapter 7: Mía

Hola cómo están? Se que me he desaparecido pero espero me perdonen.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Pov. Hermione.

Traté de separarme, pero se aferró a mi con más ahínco. Mendigo hurón.

Cuando por fin lo alejé, él me sonrió provocativamente.

\- Estás deliciosa- me ruboricé escandalosamente y Brunn estornudó. Eso al parecer llamó la atención de Draco- ¿Tu quién eres?- preguntó despectivamente.

\- Brunn Harris, Gerente de Marketing- tendió su mano, pero Draco haciendo un despliegue de toda la malcrianza que había tenido, lo ignoró-. Bueno, y ¿Tú eres?- preguntó Brunn.

\- Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorpius y aún cónyuge de Hermione- dijo mirándome.

\- Ex-cónyuge, nos divorciamos hace... tres años- los ojos de Draco se enturbiaron y me fulminó con su mirada.

\- No por mucho- siseó.

\- Hermione, te veo después, ya tengo tu número- escuché a Draco gruñir.

Brunn, salió de mi oficina y me giré en la silla hacia Draco.

\- ¿Me quieres explicar lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunté.

\- ¿ Por qué le dijiste que eras mi ex? ¿Acaso no me respetas? Aunque estemos separados, eres mi mujer- inhale para tratar de tranquilizarme y me puse de pie. Estaba cabreada.

\- Mira... Draco- dije acercándome a él con Scorp, en brazos. Él lo tomó y mi bebé, se acurrucó en sus brazos.

\- Dime, mi leona hermosa- dijo coquetamente.

\- Soy una mujer libre, no tengo compromisos y estoy feliz con ello. Quiero... divertirme, salir a bailar y hacer lo que hace una chica de mi edad- le dije saltándome el cabello y alborotandolo.

\- Bien... mujer libre, te dejaré algo en claro- sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo que impidiera que por alguna razón, mi angelito escuchara lo que iba a decir-. Yo y solo yo, soy el que va a estar en tu cuerpo. Ay de ti que me entere que estás con otro. Tú puedes divertirte, pero eres mía y lo serás siempre.

Sin más sentí un jalón en el cuerpo.

\- ¿ Qué me hiciste?- pregunté al sentirme febril y necesitada.

\- Pues... digamos que es un hechizo marca Malfoy.- dijo sonriendo y aumentando así mi lívido.

Gracias por leerme sé que es muy corto pero quería desearles feliz San Valentin y pronto actualizaré. Maratón el Lunes 16 de febrero.

Besos.

11:45 p.m. hora Panamá.


	8. Chapter 8: Zoo

Hola buenos días.

Así empieza la maratón.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Pov. Hermione.

Mi cuerpo, estaba cada vez más y más excitado, lo necesitaba ya. Que me poseyera y me tomara, ansiaba y deseaba sua caricias. Si lo deseaba sin tener este maldito hechizo, ahora lo deseaba mucho más.

Lo vi caminar y depositar a Scorpius, en el sofá. Se irguió y caminando hasta mi, mientras por el camino se deshacía de sus prendas y luego con solo mirarme, me decía que fueramos al baño que estaba en la oficina.

Me detuve en seco al ver a mi bebé.

No quería que me viera así.

-No te va a ver- besó el lóbulo de mi oreja y de un respingo, me alejé de él.

-¡No, no, no! - chillé exasperada y excitada.

\- Si, si, si- me sujetó de la cintura y me guió hasta el baño. Desde la puerta del baño, podían ver lo que sucedía afuera. Gracias a la gama de Hechizos by Malfoy.

Notese el sarcasmo.

No creía correcto hacer esto, no por varios razones.

1\. Estaba mi hijo afuera.

2\. Estábamos en la oficina.

3\. Era un error muy grave, ahora que quería alejarme de él.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba sentada en el lavamanos, mis piernas estaban separadas y Draco tenía su cabeza en mi centro.

-¡Draco! - grité.

Sentí su lengua acariciándome lenta y deliciosamente. Esa lengua hacia magia.

\- Tu y yo lo deseamos, deseas que te penetre. - cerré los ojos, mientras él me despojaba de mis prendas. Me sentía abrumada. Era demasiado lo que me hacía.

Me acostó en el frío mármol y lo sentí sobre mi. Piel con piel, sintiendo su calor. Su cuerpo contra el mío.

Sus labios reclamaron los míos, mientras su pene lo hacía con mi ya muy excitada vagina.

Entró en mi poco a poco y grité tan fuerte que ni yo me reconocí. ¿Qué me había hecho?

\- Con este hechizo, Hermione, estás sintiendo mi deseo por ti. Es lo que yo siento cuando estoy contigo. Eres mía, la única mujer desde Hogwarts.

Eso quería decir que nunca había estado con Astoria. ..

Me hizo olvidar, embistiendome con lentitud. Enrede mis piernas en sus caderas y una se deslizó hasta sus piernas.

\- ¿ Te gusta? - asentí mientras mia caderas iban al encuentro de las suyas. Me sentía tan excitada, pero aún no me saciaba.

Lo hice salir de mi, y tomé su hermosa polla. La acaricié y metí solo la punta, pero se deslizó totalmente.

Temblaba por las sensaciones que tenía. Estar con Draco Malfoy, era delicioso.

Sentía su pene entrar una y otra vez en mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos, era mucho. Apreté su polla con mis paredes vaginales y el siseó de placer. Me sentía explotar.

Entró en mi sin descanso me estaba montando como un loco, pero no me importaba. Yo solo deseaba acabar.

-¡Draco! - gemí cuando el climax me golpeó y de lo fuerte que mi vagina lo apresó, se corrió dentro de mi.

*****Horas después...

Estábamos en la mansión, cenando. Se suponía que yo no estaría allí, pero mi hijo adorado, me lo podio y al ver esos ojazos que tiene me derretí.

En eso, me llega un mensaje de texto.

Era de Brunn, me invitaba a bailar.

Acepté.

\- ¿ Quién es? - me preguntó Draco, molestp.

Y como quería demostrarle, que yo era mi propia persona y que estaba libre de ataduras y compromisos... bueno solo uno, pero Scorp, era mi vida.

-Brunn Harris, me invitó a salir- me fulminó con la mirada-. Bueno Scorpius, mi amor es hora de dormir- me acerqué a él y lo tomé en brazos-. Di hasta mañana- pedí.

\- Hasta mañana- se aferró a mi.

Veía a mi angelito dormir. Estaba hermoso.

Lástima que no pudiera darle hermanitos. No quería que se criara sólo.

Mi hijo tenía una vida bastante rara y deseaba poder ayudarlo con su tristeza. No quería que fuese depresivo.

Me giré para salir de la habitación

Una vez afuera, vi a Draco.

\- Draco... tenemos que hacer algo. Scorpius, se siente solo. Me siento tan culpable de eso, al no poder darle un hermanito. Siento que soy mala madre- su molestia desapareció.

\- Nena, no- me abrazó y me aferré a el.

Mientras estaba en sus brazos, se me vino una idea a la cabeza.

\- Una mascota- me alejé y sonreí-. Dile a Lucius, que Scorpius tendrá una mascota.

\- No va a querer- me encogí de hombros.

\- A mi no me importa. Dile que pronto su casa se convertirá en smun zoo- me giré y con mi ánimo mejorado, me fui a casa para cambiarme.

\- No te he dado permiso- gritó.

Pov. Draco.

Entré a la habitación de Scorpius, una hora después. Me imaginaba que la salida de mi mujer, estaba en pleno apogeo.

Lo que le iba a durar.

\- Scorpius... Scorpius...- él se levantó.

\- ¿ Ya es hora? - preguntó listo para arruinarle la salida a Hermione.

\- Si, hijo mío

Gracias por leer. Antes de las seis actualizo.


	9. Chapter 9: Dos Hombres y un Destino

Hola.

Bueno aquí seguimos.

Harry Potter no me pertenece. .

Pov. Hermione.

Me encontré con Brunn, en la discoteca que me habían recomendado. Él ya estaba en la barra. Lo vi bien y estaba vestido muy guapo. Una camisa blanca hasta los codos y unos vaqueros negros.

Sexy.

Me acerqué a él y cuando me vio, me ruboricé. La ropa que traía, era para que Draco, me encerrara por mil años.

Unos shorts blancos y una blusa de tiras dorada junto a unos tacones del mismo copor, conformaban mi atuendo.

\- ¡Wow!- fue lo que me dijo-. Estás hermosa - sonreí.

\- Tu también estás muy guapo - asintió.

Cabe destacar que Brunn, fue mi amor de niñez y me dio mi primer beso.

Esto que por nada del mundo lo supiera Draco.

Draco. Draco. Draco.

Ya no quería pensar más en él.

Y no lo haría.

Ya estaba bueno, era mi turno de divertirme.

-¿Qué deseas beber?- preguntó Brunn.

\- Vodka- asintió y lo pidió.

Cuando me lo sirvieron, me lo bebi lentamente. Cuando lo acabé, regresé el vaso.

Empezó a sonar una canción que me encantaba, era bastante sensual.

\- Me encanta esta canción- cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la melodiosa voz de Lara Fabian.

Quédate.

Amaba esa canción.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los hermosos ojos de Brunn, era tan lindo.

Me miraba y sonreía tímidamente.

Era tan tierno.

Me despertaba tantos sentimientos.

Luego de esa canción, le siguieron varios tragos más de vodka y una canciones de Britney Spears.

Unas canciones algo más movidas empezaron a sonar y Brunn, bailó conmigo.

Sus manos en mi cintura, y las mías alrededor de su cuello me estaban volviendo loca.

¿Podían existir dos hombres que despertaran este tipo de sentimientos en mi?

Al parecer si.

Pero debía romper definitivamente con Draco y sólo hablar con él, lo referente a Scorp.

Bailé tres canciones más con Brunn, y tomé dos tragos más de vodka.

Mi mente estaba algo embotada.

Sentía como si alguien quisiera entrar en mi mente, pero no era fácil.

Cuando vi un destello de Scorpius, con los ojos rojos, y se veía ruborizado.

Su nariz también lo estaba y temblaba.

\- Debo ir a casa, Brunn- le dije al oído.

\- ¿ Pasa algo?- asentí y él me guió fuera del establecimiento-. ¿Es Scorpius?- asentí-. Te llevo- ofreció.

\- Gracias- con la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido y la preocupación, no podía ni conducir, mucho menos aparecerme.

Llegué a casa.

\- Gracias por la noche, me diverti mucho- besé su mejilla.

\- Gracias a ti- abrió mi puerta.

Entré rápido a casa y mientras subía las escaleras, escuché el derrapar de los neumáticos sobre el suelo.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Scorpius y me sorprendió no ver a Narcissa allí.

Sólo estaban Draco y Scorpius.

\- ¿ Qué te pasó? - le pregunté a mi bebé sentándome a su lado.

-No lo sé mami, sólo me siento mal- miré a Draco.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que no me decían pa verdad.

Primero, porque Draco no estaría solo aquí con Scorp.

Segundo, porque aquí estaría Narcissa.

Tercero, porque Lucius, no pierde la oportunidad de criticar mi labor de madre.

Esperé diez minutos y Narcissa, no llegó.

Besé la cabeza de mi bebé y le dije a Draco, que me acompañara al pasillo.

Una vez, cerré la puerta, le crucé la cara de una bofetada.

\- Que sea la primera y última vez que me preocupas de ésta manera y por puro egoísmo.

Gracias por leer. Los quiero. Antes de las doce media noche actualizo. Hora de Panamá.


	10. Chapter 10: Amistad Destruida

Hola cómo están? Espero que bien.

Ultima actualización por hoy.

Estamos en carnavales en Panamá y estaba en los culecos.

Bueno no los entretengo.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Pov. Harry.

Estaba mirando esa foto, estábamos los tres allí. Aquellos tiempos.

La extrañaba, por más que estaba con Pansy y ella quería a mi hijo como suyo, no podía cambiar del todo mis sentimientos. Extrañaba su cercanía, pero ella así lo había decidido.

Ya no tenía espacio para mi en su vida.

Mi hermosa castaña.

Esas cartas cada vez se volvieron más cortantes y cada vez que intentaba verla, no estaba.

Llegué a pensar que Malfoy, tenía algo que ver, hasta que una fuerte discusión, sobre no se qué, nos alejó para siempre.

-Pensando en ella...- dijo Pansy.

Bajé la mirada avergonzado. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba sacarla de mi mente.

\- Es que no entiendo qué nos pasó. Todo iba muy bien y de repente todo acabó. Me duele no poder estar cerca. Cuando la vi en el baile... fue tan... lo siento- dije al mirarla. Ella tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

Me sentía tan mal.

Lo peor era que ella debía seguir conmigo porque de otra manera moriría.

Maldito Voldemort.

Su única salvación, era estar conmigo a diario.

Cuando me comentó su problema, me negué a ayudarla, pero ya estaba bueno de muertes y la ayudé.

Ahora vivíamos juntos, porque Pansy, era como una madre para James. Lo adoraba.

Hasta le dio pecho.

Fue gracias a que se estimuló y tomó las pociones necesarias para producir las hormonas que hacían posible la lactancia.

Era una mujer preciosa.

A la que por alguna razón, llamada Hermione Jane Granger, no podía amar.

No como ella se lo merecía.

\- Yo... venía a decirte que...- asentí y me puse de pie. Me acerqué a ella y la besé lentamente.

\- Siento no poder darte lo que necesitas- cerró los ojos y lloró.

\- Me das vida- me besó y me perdí en ella.

Pov. Draco.

Luego de ese golpe, Hermione, entró a la habitación y la trancó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Caminé hasta mi despacho y cuando abrí la puerta, allí estaba mi madre.

\- Me imagino que te pegó- asentí y ella sonrió-. Yo también lo hubiese hecho. Pero me imagino que eso es nada, comparado a que ella se entere que destruiste su amistad con Potter- dijo sentada, mientras jugaba con su taza de té.

\- Él, está enamorado de ella y ella es mía. No podía dejar que estuviera cerca de mi mujer- sentencié cabreado.

\- Solo espero que resuelvan sus problemas antes de lo que quizás venga- dijo mirándo ese cuadro que estaba pegado a la pared.

A veces no la entendía.

\- ¿ De qué hablas, madre? - ella dejó la taza en el plato y se puso de pie.

\- Un Malfoy, solo puede concebir en un lugar- abrí los ojos como platos-. Me imagino que ya entiendes. Ese lugar, es el único en el que los Malfoy, crean vida. Tu fuiste creado allí. No importa método anticonceptivo que se utilice o algún tipo de infertilidad. ¿Has estado con Hermione, allí últimamente? - asentí algo ruborizado. -. Bueno... al parecer ya no tendremos un zoológico en casa.

Gracias por leerme.

Prometo no desaparecer así de nuevo.

Actualizaré quizás el miércoles.

Besos.


	11. Chapter 11: Curando Viejas Heridas

Hola no me odien. Lamento la tardanza. Es que le había perdido el hilo a la historia y ahora lo recuperé.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Pov. Hermione.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la supuesta enfermedad de mi bebé. En ese tiempo, seguía saliendo con Brunn, a todos lados.

Mentiría si dijera que no me movía el piso. Pero al parecer una persona no me dejaba tranquila y ese era el padre de mi hijo.

Draco.

Desde que me aplicó ese estúpido hechizo, cada vez que nos vemos, terminamos teniendo sexo. Aunque últimamente, me cita o nos encontramos en nuestro lugar secreto y allí pasamos horas y horas de pasión.

Por más que le dejaba claro que sería la última vez, siempre terminaba cayendo.

Pero ya no más, lo que estaba sintiendo por Brunn, era bastante fuerte y cada vez que lo veía me sentía como una adolescente.

Ahora mismo, estaba en mi oficina firmando unas cuantas autorizaciones para unos diseños de las nuevas pastas dentales. Eran de la edición infantil. Los había hecho mi hijo.

Recordando a Scorpius, rememoré la salida de ayer con él. Solo habíamos ido por un helado y me encontré con Viktor y su pequeña hija.

El sonido de la puerta impactando con la pared me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué rayos...?!-no pude terminar, porque Draco, entró hecho un furia y me tiró un periódico.

\- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE MI HIJO, MI SCORPIUS, VEA A OTRO HOMBRE COMO SU PADRE. QUE SEA LA PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ QUE HACES ESO. SCORPIUS, ES SOLO HIJO MIO- me gritó y abrí el periódico. En la portada había una foto de Scorpius, Siendo cargado por Viktor mientras yo, lo hacía con Viky, la hija de mi amigo. Eso pasó porque ambos niños querían ser cargados y Viky, estaba con la insistencia de que yo la cargara y bueno Scorpius, estaba encantado de ser cargado por una eminencia de su deporte favorito.

Miré a Draco, estaba muy molesto.

-No es lo que parece, Scorpius, está siendo cargado por Viktor, porque Viky, la hija de Viktor, quería que yo lo hiciera- puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me vale mierda, tanto tu como mi hijo son míos. De nadie más y tu no deberías cargar peso no te hace bien- frunci el ceño-. Acuérdate que te lo prohibieron- asentí. Hace años me lo prohibieron por una hernia.

-Vale, pero ahora quiero dejarte claro que ya lo nuestro se acabó. No vamos a volver a estar juntos- se acercó a mi-. Siento cosas muy fuertes por Brunn y ya es hora de ver por mi- respiró con fuerza y se llevó las manos al rostro. Cuando me volvió a mirar, sus ojos estaban acuosos. Se arrodilló ante mi y me abrazó-. Draco por favor... párate.

\- Mi amor no, yo... prometo cambiar, no ser tan posesivo y celoso. Yo te amo y te adoro. Eres la mujer que escogí para ser la madre de mi hijo. Tu y yo debemos estar juntos. Te amo, te amo, te amo- lloró y se me partió el corazón.

-Draco, no...- lo hice alejarse y tomé su rostro entre mis manos-. Cariño... yo te adoro y has sido y eres muy importante para mi. Gracias a ti tengo a Scorpius y es lo mejor que me ha pasado - en ese momento estaba destrozado-. Pero tenemos que alejarnos, nos hemos hecho mucho daño yo al ocultarte lo de Rose y por...

-No, lo de Rose, también fue culpa mía porque yo te presione mucho. Tu no querías nada de relaciones y yo te forcé a ello, no me importó nada más que mi egoísmo. Tu habías pasado por un trauma muy grande por lo del Weasel. Tu solo querías tu espacio y yo no te lo di...- lloré con él. Esta era la primera conversación civilizada que teníamos del tema-. Perdóname mi amor. Yo lo siento- me abrazó y yo a él.

Me sentía tan bien de poder arreglar las cosas o por lo menos curar esa herida.

_**Prometo Maratón el sábado. Espero les guste. **_

_**Besos**_


	12. Chapter 12: Lección

Hola cómo están?

Aquí empieza la maratón.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Pov. Hermione.

Lo hice ponerse de pie y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Me partía el alma verlo así y me imaginaba que para él, hacer esto era muy vergonzoso.

\- Draco... es mejor darnos un tiempo. Sal con... con más mujeres- me costó decir esto de las mujeres, pero yo no podía seguir con Draco, después de todos los años de malos tratos y de humillaciones. Lo amaba con toda mi alma, pero ese amor me hacía daño. Quizás con el tiempo podriamos estar juntos.

Quizás.

-No, amor. Yo... yo...- volvió a derrumbarse y me sentí fatal. Estuve a un pelín de perdonarlo y olvidar todo, porque todavía lo amaba, pero en ese momento llegó Brunn.

-¡Vaya! Siento interrumpir- se disculpó algo avergonzado y Draco, le dio la espalda.

-Entonces lárgate- gruñó cabreado y se giró para verlo con los ojos ardientes por la furia.

\- Hermione, ¿me puedes acompañar? - preguntó Brunn, ignorando la grosería de mi controlador ex-marido.

\- ¡Claro que no! Por si no te has dado cuenta, menudo idiota, estoy hablando con mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo. No puedes venir así. Ahora largo- siseó Draco.

-En un momento. Nos vemos en el estacionamiento en diez minutos- le sonreí a modo de disculpas y Brunn, sólo se echó a reir y salió de la oficina.

\- No vas a ir a ningún lugar y menos con ese hijo de puta que solo quiere tener lo que es mío- escupió Draco y me tomó de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo y restregando su erección contra mi centro.

-Draco...- gemí. Odiaba el poder sexual que ejercía sobre mi. Pero yo merecía ser feliz y necesitaba recuperar mi independencia- No- lo alejé y puse mi escritorio como barrera-. Te recuerdo que ya no soy tu mujer y toda relación sentimental contigo, acabó desde hace tres años. Además yo siento cosas por Brunn, me encanta lo que estoy sintiendo y quiero saber hasta donde puede llevarme ese sentimiento- tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso para acercarme s la puerta. Antes de abrirla, giré y vi a Draco, destrozado-. Tratemos de llevarnos bien por Scorpius, ya suficiente tristezas ha tenido- me miró con sus ojos color mercurio y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

\- Regalame una última noche. Por favor- pidió acercándose a mi y pensé en los pro y los contras.

Solo sería una noche y no podía quedarme embarazada lo que implicaría un regreso sin retorno a los brazos de Draco.

Además, no podía negarle nada al verlo así de destrozado.

También, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos.

-En el mismo lugar de siempre a las ocho- dije y salí de allí.

No sabía si aceptar hubiese sido inteligente, pero no podía pasar nada malo. No era el fin del mundo y yo también lo deseaba con locura.

******Treinta minutos despues...

Estaba con Brunn, en un restaurante apartado y en la zona VIP del local, comiendo una deliciosa combinación de quesos y carnes. Un Gratinado de carne.

-Hermione... necesito tu ayuda...- estaba muy serio.

\- ¿No tienes para pagar la cuenta? -inquiri con burla.

Río y negó.

-No es eso. Es...- respiró profundamente y bajó la cabeza. Se le veía tenso y me sentí mal. El solo pensar de que lo podría estar pasando mal me hacía sentir terrible.

Estaba pensando lo peor cuando el levantó la mirada y lo soltó.

-Soy gay- abrí los ojos como platos y fue como si un balde de agua fría se me hubiese echado encima.

Cuando por fin sentía cosas por un hombre, resultaba que era ¡gay! No tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero me molestaba que me hubiese gustado tanto uno. ¡Dios! Cuando veía una luz al final de el maldito tunel, resultaba que era un arco iris.

Lo miré a los ojos y toda mi molestia desapareció. Parecía temeroso. Estaba pálido y tenso.

\- Lo siento yo...- murmuró con los ojos acuosos y yo me puse de pie. Sus ojos se pusieron como platos del miedo. me acerqué a él y me senté en sus piernas. Besé su mejilla y lo abracé.

No debía estar molesta, además él jamás demostró ese interés en mi.

-No te preocupes... ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, cariño? - sonrió.

\- Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novia, para que mi papá se vaya en paz...- lo miré sin comprender lo ultimo que dijo-. Mi padre se está muriendo. Tiene leucemia y ya no le queda mucho tiempo. Quisiera darle la alegría de que estoy con una chica... se sentirá más tranquilo- asentí y besé su cabello.

-Está bien- respiró aliviado-. Pero... ¿Por qué no decirle la verdad? Es tu padre, te entendería- traté de razonar.

\- No quiero que muera decepcionado de mi Mionie, es un hombre chapado a la antigua y no quiero disgustos para él. Por favor. Ayúdame.- asentí.

-Está bien, Brunn- me puse de pie y se me "prendió" el foco.

Yo no era alguien vengativo, pero esto me ayudaría con Draco.

Amaba a mi marido o ex-marido y si quería volver con él, él necesitaba comprender ciertas cosas.

Para todos, tendría una relación con Brunn, y así podría estabilizar mi vida y recuperar amistades. Como la de Harry.

Necesitaba que Draco, entendiera que debía darme mi espacio y que yo era una mujer libre ahora. Que si quería volver conmigo tenía que ganarse mi confianza nuevamente.

-Creo que te seré infiel esta noche, Brunn...

**Bueno así está la maratón. El capítulo siguiente lo subiré antes de las siete**

**Besos**


	13. Chapter 13: Constantemente Mía

Continuación...

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Pov. Hermione.

No sé qué me pasaba, pero últimamente me estaba mareando un poco. Creo que esa ajetreada vida que llevo no me ayudaba en nada.

Respiré profundo y entré en el jardín de infantes para buscar a mi hijo.

Eso era algo que me encargaba de hacer yo desde que me había ido de casa. Necesitaba pasar tiempo de calidad madre-hijo.

Llegué al salón y Scorpius, tenía la cabeza gacha mientras la maestra le decía algo.

-Buenas tardes...- saludé y mi hijo al verme, soltó a correr hacia donde me encontraba. -. ¡Hola mi corazón! ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mami, lo siento...- dijo con voz raspoza y sollozó.

-Srta Granger... Lo que sucede es que Scorpius, al parecer no les mostró la invitación al día familiar del domingo y se supone que todos los niños deben asistir- asentí al comprender.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, amor?- pregunté y me puse a su altura.

-Es que es "día familiar" y ya no estás con nosotros en casa y una familia está junta mami- mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y lo abracé.

\- Aunque yo no viva contigo, seguimos siendo una familia, mi amor. Prometo que pronto volveremos a ser una familia, cariño- besé su mejilla.

Él asintió ya tranquilo.

-No se preocupe, profesora. Estaré aquí el domingo con Scorp- ella asintió y me retiré con mi hijo.

****Tres horas después...

Veía a Scorpius, dormir la siesta.

Me dolía no poder verlo feliz.

Suspiré y me giré para irme.

Tenía que arreglarme para la cita con Draco.

Me despedí de los padres de Draco y fui a mi apartamento.

Cuando llegué, me metí a bañar y lavarme el cabello. Estaba emocionada.

Me esperaba una noche de sexo apasionado.

El saber que Brunn, era gay, me había dado el empujón para darle la oportunidad a Draco.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, envuelta en un acolchado albornoz, vi en la cama un hermoso vestido plateado y verde. También, la hermosa y exquisita lencería provocativa.

Me emocioné.

Ya quería verlo y tirarme a sus brazos.

A Draco, ya lo había perdonado, pero necesitabamos pactar unos cuantos puntos y poder tener una relación sana y estable para que mi hijo creciera feliz.

Me puse crema hidratante y peiné muy bien mi cabello.

Una vez vestida, me calcé los zapatos de tacón con varias correas con forma de serpiente.

Tomé mi bolso y justo cuando estaba por salir, tocaron a la puerta. Abrí y me sorprendió ver a mi sexy rubio en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Cuando la levantó y me miró, su sonrisa de depredador me hizo mojar. Estaba guapísimo vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca.

Demasiado candente.

-¿Vamos?- asentí y tomé la mano que me tendía.

La cita no fue para nada lo que pensé.

Me llevó a nuestro lugar, si, pero no estaba la cama como siempre y en ningún momento me había besado. Quería sus labios sobre los míos y su cuerpo junto al mío bien juntitos haciendo el amor a la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

-Hermione...- dijo una vez sentados frente a frente en la mesa que había en el jardín con la cena-... se que te decepcioné como hombre y marido por ello y muchas cosas más, te ruego me perdones. He sido un idiota. Te culpé por la muerte de nuestra hija y por no decirme la verdad. Ahora comprendo que... yo también tenía culpa. No estuve allí para ti y tu sufriste igual o más que yo porque tu la tenías dentro de ti. Ya la conocías- para esos momentos, ambos llorabamos. Me dolía recordar a mi bebita-... todo empezó mal entre nosotros. No sé por qué estabas llorando la noche en que te hice mía, pero yo me he aprovechado de tus estados de vulnerabilidad para atarte a mi. No debí hacerlo y me da mucha vergüenza mi comportamiento. Te amo demasiado, pero también quiero que seas feliz y conmigo no lo eres. Scorpius me lo dijo. Si te hago llorar, es porque no te merezco. Te amo y por eso te dejo libre para... para que seas feliz con Brunn o quien sea-rompió en llanto y se puso de pie. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que lo amaba igual, que lo perdonaba y lo quería conmigo, pero necesitaba mi espacio.

Aunque no me pude resistir al decirle que también lo amaba como hice a continuación.

-Draco... amor... yo también te amo- me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Deseaba fundirme con él-. Gracias por esto. Es muy lindo por tu parte y me encantaría poder ser amigos y quizás con el tiempo podamos recuperar o iniciar de nuevo- él se giró y me miró a los ojos-. ¿Vamos el domingo?- pregunté y él asintió.

Como ya habiamos terminado de comer me guió hasta un espacio abierto y escuchamos una hermosa música.

-¿Me permite esta pieza? - preguntó galante.

-Por supuesto- el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos al unísono al son de la música. Sólo nosotros dos. Me hacía sentir como en las nubes.

Mis brazos fueron a sus hombros y las de él se quedaron en mi cintura.

-Yo también lo lamento mucho Draco. Fui muy egoísta y te separé de nuestra bebé. Siento mucho todo lo que pasó. Empecemos de cero- pedí y lo miré a los ojos-. Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, tengo un bebé de casi cinco años- dije separándome y tendiendo mi mano.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy, también tengo un hijo de casi cinco años- estrechó mi mano y me volvió a abrazar.

-Seamos amigos- pedí y él asintió.

Bailamos por un largo rato distintos boleros, disfrutando de la compañía y el estar solos.

El cansancio hizo mella en mi como en los últimos días lo venía haciendo y Draco me guió hasta el lago que había en nuestro lugar. En medio del lago, había un colchón con muchas sábanas. Mi cansancio desapareció.

Al contrario de la noche apasionada que aún esperaba, caminamos por el agua gracias a un hechizo y cuando tocamos el colchón, ambos teníamos ropa de dormir.

-Gracias por una magnífica noche- besó mis rizos y una vez tranquila y segura en sus brazos me quedé dormida sintiéndome completa en mucho, mucho tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14: Casi lo Perdemos

Ultima parte.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Pov. Hermione.

Estaba recordando la maravillosa noche que pasé junto a Draco, cuando Brunn, entró.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu idilio nocturno?- preguntó y sonreí.

-Fue hermoso. - asintió-. No me tocó con segundas intenciones así que no te puedes poner los cuernos aún- soltó tremenda carcajada.

-Aún...- asintió y se acomodó en un asiento-. ¿ Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- negué-. Mis padres querían que te llevara a cenar a casa y bueno... si no tienes nada que hacer...- sonreí y asentí.

Trabajé sin problemas toda la mañana y sólo me interrumpió Scorpius.

Pude ver lo que sucedía gracias al hechizo que le enseñé y salí disparada para el jardín de infantes.

Cuando llegué, Draco, también estaba allí y se le veía furioso.

Y entendí por qué.

Severus.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius?- pregunté nerviosa. Lo que había visto no era muy claro.

-La enfermería, ese niño de nombre estúpido lo hirió y ahora están curandolo. Me sacaron porque estuve a punto de hechizar a DolSev- siseó.

Entré a la enfermería y vi a mi pequeño con el rostro ceniciento y se encontraba boca abajo. Una horrible herida le surcaba la espalda.

DolSev, también estaba en la enfermería y estaba siendo curado.

La maestra de Scorpius, me miró con tristeza y me pidió que hablaramos a solas. Nos alejamos un poco y me explicó.

-Scorpius, sólo estaba jugando con Viky, al parecer a DolSev, le gusta Viky y le ordenó a Scorp, que se alejara de ella, pero Scorpius, lo ignoró y siguió jugando con la niña- la maestra, que estaba embarazada, comenzó a hipar-. DolSev, lo jaloneó y se lo volvió a exigir. Scorpius, ya cansado le dijo que no dejaría de hablarle porque él se lo dijera y le dio la espalda. No sé que pasó solo vi a Scorpius, tendido en el suelo y la sangre le empapaba el jersey. DolSev, también se quejaba de dolor en la mano- miré al niño y lo vi llorando- Fue magia involuntaria. Pero muy potente. DolSev, está muy afectado- asentí. Se le notaba.

Me acerqué al muchacho y cuando me vio, bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento - sollozó y lo abracé. No tenía la culpa y de seguro esto no pasaría si Severus, en vez de joderme la vida, se dedicara a su hijo-. Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería lastimarlo, no sé que pasó.

-Está bien, yo entiendo- acaricié sus cabellos y él se relajó-. Por favor ya no te metas con mi hijo ¿si?- él asintió y yo me fui hasta la cama en donde reposaba Scorpius.

Besé su frente, estaba enfebrecido y muy pálido. Mis lágrimas se desbordaron. Él era mi vida.

-Puede llevárselo si gusta- asentí y con la manta gris que Scorpius, utilizaba para sus siestas, lo envolví. Lo tomé en brazos con cuidado y él acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro.

No quería soltarlo, me sentía tan mal.

Casi pude perderlo hoy.

Draco se acercó a mi de inmediato y acarició sus cabellos.

-Casi lo perdemos hoy...- susurré y él nos abrazó-. ¡Por Merlín!

Draco, lo tomó en brazos y yo me acerqué a Severus.

-Ve con tu hijo, no lo cries como a ti. Está muy nervioso. Aún puedes convertirlo en un niño de bien- puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nada de esto estaría pasando si tu estuvieras conmigo- negué con la cabeza.

-Arruinaste la relación de mis padres y mi madre está destrozada por ello, destruiste parte de mi vida. Por favor, si tanto dices amarme, no destruyas la vida de DolSev. Por favor- me alejé de allí y con Draco, llevamos a Scorpius, a casa.

Lucius al verlo herido, entró en cólera y Narcissa también. Adoraban a Scorp, y lo que le pasó los dejó mal.

Le avise a mis padres y ellos llegaron. Mi madre, estaba muy alterada y cuando se enteró quien fue el causante, se sintió fatal.

Papá, estaba indignado y miraba a mamá con reproches.

Mis padres estaban distanciados desde hace cinco años.

Mi madre estaba deshecha, pero mi padre no daba su brazo a torcer.

Acostamos a Scorpius, boca abajo, en su cama y me acurruque junto a él.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, me llamó Brunn, con mucha pena le dije que dejaramos la cena para otro día ya que mi bebé estaba mal.

La preocupación sincera por parte de Brunn, me alivió un poco el dolor.

\- Deberiamos ir a comer- propuso Draco, quien también se había quedado conmigo y Scorpius, toda la tarde.

Asentí y cuando me puse de pie, me maree. No había comido en todo el día y eso me estaba pasando factura. Draco, me ayudó a estabilozarme y luego me puse de pie con su ayuda.

Bajamos a cenar, luego de darle un beso a nuestro hijo .

-Hermione, siento mucho lo de Scorpius...- me giré y me sorprendí al ver a mi mejor amigo.

-Harry...

**Gracias por leerme. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Besos.**


	15. Chapter 15: Noticias

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Lamento la tardanza de dos meses.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Pov. Hermione.

Allí estaba Harry. Mi mejor amigo.

Me moría por abrazarlo y creer que todo era como antes.

Sollocé y sentí que me abrazaba. Se sentía tan bien. Me sentía en casa.

-Te extraño mucho, Harry- acarició mis cabellos.

-Y yo a ti- sonreí.

Alguien carraspeó y me separé de Harry. Era Draco y se lo veía molesto.

-Si ya terminaste lo que sea que venías a hacer aquí puedes irte Potter- su voz era fría y cortante.

-En verdad la que quería ver cómo estaba todo era yo- dijo Pansy. La mujer de Harry.

Se la veía cada vez mejor. Su salud estaba mejorando.

Yaxley, mandado por Voldemort, le había aplicado una maldición cuando estábamos aún en Hogwarts y consistía en causarle hemorragias hasta que alguien del bando contrario la ayudara. Era un castigo hacia su padre y como ella era el enemigo, le esperaría una muerte muy dolorosa.

Según sé, sólo el contacto físico con una persona la ayudaría, pero si se pasaba un lapso de dos días sin esa persona, moriría.

Harry la ayudó y ahora están juntos porque se gustan y se que ella lo ama.

-Bien- dijo Draco y me tomó de la mano.

Me guió hasta el comedor.

-Vengan. Cenen con nosotros- pedí y la mano de Draco apretó la mía con fuerza.

Aún no entendía por qué Harry y Draco no se llevaban.

No lo entendía.

Mis padres estaban hablando con Narcissa y Lucius. Mamá se veía muy triste. Aún no comprendía su relación. Según sé, se siguen viendo y tienen sus cosas, pero mi padre no quiere regresar y que ella lo deje.

Suspiré y en eso todos tomamos asiento.

-Buenas noches señores Malfoy, Jane, Sr. Granger- saludó y esperamos a que nos sirvieran la cena. A decir verdad, no tenía hambre. Y algunas cosas de la mesa me provocaban náuseas.

Comí un poco de pollo y consomé. También de postre probé un poco de flan y arroz con leche.

De repente, lo sentí. Estaba despertando.

Me puse de pie.

-Permiso. Scorp está despertando- salí rápidamente y fui a las escaleras. No me sentía muy bien. Todo me daba vueltas.

Sentí una mano en mi cintura y me encontré con Draco.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó y negué.

-Hermione, nosotros nos vamos. Espero se mejore Scorpius- dijo Harry y sonreí.

Se marcharon y Draco me ayudó a terminar de subir las escaleras.

Caminamos hasta la habitación de Scorp y él estaba tratando de incorporarse. Me solté y corrí hasta el.

-No, amor- dije volviendolo a acostar.

-Quiero comer- se quejó.

Lo iba a tomar en brazos, pero Draco lo hizo por mi-. Vamos, campeón- salieron de la habitación y los seguí.

Bajamos las escaleras y por ellas venían nuestros padres. Todos fuimos al comedor y una vez acomodado en una silla con una compresa fría en la espalda, le di de comer.

Le serví un poco de caldo de pollo y verduras y él comió.

-¿Qué te sientes, cariño? - pregunté mientras comía. Ahora si tenía hambre.

Comí con él.

-Duele mucho, mami- no lo sé, pero cada vez que me llamaba mamá mi corazón brindaba de alegría.

-Bueno todo va a estar bien ahora- dijo Draco. Estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora que Scorp estaba mejor.

-Mami... ¿te quedas a dormir? Quiero dormir con papi y contigo- sonreí. Ese niño con todos sus encantos me volvía tonta.

-Claro, mi amor- besé su cabello. Seguí comiendo y una vez terminamos nos pusimos de pie.

Lo iba a tomar en brazos, pero Draco se negó y lo tomó en brazos por mi.

-Hasta mañana- nos despedimos todos a coro.

Llegamos a la habitación de Draco y fuimos a lavarnos los dientes.

Cuando abrí un gabinete, vi una caja de tampax y me quedé pasmada.

Tenía un retraso.

Y todo vino a mi como en cascada.

Estaba embarazada.

_**Bueno muchachos (as) No voy a poder publicar hasta el 20 de julio y pido que me tengan paciencia. Prometo maratón ese día. **_

_**Besos.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Aviso para mis Lectores

Hola buenas tardes.

Queridos lectores:

Sé que los he dejado abandonados, pero hoy que estaba por escribir un cap. nuevo de mi última historia, me he dado cuenta de que estas se encuentran en otras páginas que tienen la misma imagen de . Son páginas que no tiene un certificado confiable ya que mi celular a la hora de entrar me lo notificó.

No voy a seguir publicando hasta que se solucione el problema, yo solo tengo historias de Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y y tanto en Wattpad como en tengo el mismo seudónimo. En Amor Yaoi es Lujuria Imperiosa (si, algo raro) pero es para que estén anuentes.

Este es un problema que no tiene buena pinta y antes de que pase a mayores, voy a dejar de publicar en Fanfiction. Para los que quieren seguir leyendo sobre Obsesionado con tu Inocencia y Regresa a Mi, espero tenerles noticias pronto. Creo que lo haré desde mi blog, pero no he dado fecha aún.

Espero me comprendan.

Las páginas son:

.org

Mia

Me ha dado tanta molestia todo esto y me asombra que no haya más post denunciando este problema.

En esta historia ya he publicado el link de mi blog.

Besos y Saludos.

Espero sus reacciones.


	17. Chapter 17: Otro Aviso

Espero me comprendan. No se cuanto demoraré en publicar, pero espero tener un capitulo para esta semana.

Esto ya lo han leído. Perdón por no separar los espacios del link.

Las páginas son:

www. thebuystock. org

www. tlaksfanfiction

buffyfiction. org

fictionavenue . org

hmofiction . org Mia

Me ha dado tanta molestia todo esto y me asombra que no haya más post denunciando este problema.

En esta historia ya he publicado el link de mi blog.

Besos y Saludos.

Espero sus reacciones.

Pd.: No voy a subir la historia desde el inicio, sólo voy a seguir con los capítulos como lo tenía previsto.

El link de mi blog es el siguiente.

dannefranks . blogspot

(todo sin espacios)

Ahí verán una entrada que publiqué de algo que me pasó. Creo que desde mi blog será mucho más fácil publicar. Nos leemos.


End file.
